The Truth
by Haymo94
Summary: Hey Everybody, I decided to give up. I thought I would be able to rewrite this nothing is coming out of my fingers. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

The truth

By Haymo94

Chapter one

Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon had just gotten back from London. Jeff wanted to talk to Alan but couldnt find him at all. In fact he couldn't find any body any where. Then he heard scott yell for help. Jeff went running but he couldn't move at all. Then the freezer door opened and there stood the Hood and behind him was Scott, Gordon, Virgil, Brains, Tin-Tin fermat, Kyrano and Onaha all bound expect Scott. Mulloin was holding him. "Where's Alan?" asked Jeff. "Oh, he's hanging around by thunderbirds one, but you'll see him soon.I promise." said the Hood. then Trasom bound Jeff while Mulion bound Scott. Then Mullion grabbed Jeff and took him to Thunderbird 1 silo where Alan was hanging under Thunderbird 1's engine unconscious. Then Mulloin tied Jeff's legs and hung him up side down.

About a half hour later Alan woke up. As soon as ge saw his dad he got worried. So he tried to undo his hands but he couldn't. Then the Hood came in and toke down Jeff down then dragged him away About 5 min later he came back with Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Brains, Fermat, Tin-Tin. Then toke then to Thunderbird 2 silo. Then Mullion came back with a pair of straitjacket. Toke Alan down and put the straitjacket on him and took him to Thunderbird 2 silo where everybody else was. Then Transom came in saying, "We need Virgil and Gordon to fly TB 3 to get John on TB 5." So Mulloin grabbed them and toke them to TB 3. Then Jeff woke up. And asked "What happened?" " The Hood." Every body said. Jeff got on his feet, walked over to Scott and Scott untied him. Then Jeff quickly untied Scott. Then Jeff helped Alan up and said "Stay with Scott." while taking off the straitjacket. Then Jeff took off after Mullion. But in stead of staying with Scott, Alan went after his dad to help.

Jeff got to TB 3 just as Mullion was taking Virgil and gordon on. So Jeff quikely ran towards him but The Hood stopped him."Why are you doing this?"asked Jeff. Because you almost killed my daughter."said the Hood. "What are you talking about?"asked Jeff confused. "Dont you remember? Two weeks ago you and Virgil almost landed Thunderbird 2 on my daughter Haley." yelled The Hood. Then Alan came running saying," What's Haley's last name?" " French" said The Hood. " I know her, we are best friends. She helped me in math and english." said Alan. Just then Scott, Tin-Tin, and Fermat came. They had some body else with them. "Alan, shes been looking for you. Says your friends." said Scott. Scott was carrying the unconscious girl. " She just came running towards us asking where Alan was, then started holding her head and fell to the floor."said Scott very concerned. Then The Hood ran to Scott to get Haley. Then went towards Alan saying "Do you have her pills?" "There in my room. Why?" asked Alan. "Those pills keep her alive." yelled The Hood. So Alan ran towards his room to grab Haley's pills.

Alan came running with Haley's pills. Alan then through them at The Hood. The Hood caught them, opened them , then popped one in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth

Chapter 2

About a half hour later Haley woke up with a major headache. So she went outside to get some fresh air. Then Alan came out. "Why didnt you tell me that those pills keep you alive? " Asked Alan. " I dont know. I guess I forgot to tell you." Said Haley looking out to the ocean. " Come on we're friends. You even told me no serects. " Alan said. " I know, I know but its hard about how they keep me alive. I'm just happy that i found you." Said Haley. " And that your still alive." Added Alan. Then Haley got up and ran towards the ocean. Alan though about running after her but he decided to talk to his Father about if she could stay for a while since The Hood had left.

Later, about midnight Haley still hadn't come backback yet. So Alan and Scott went out to look for her. Scott called Alan saying " I found her . she was running then she just fell. She says her leg hurts really bad but I cant tell if its broken or not. Go back to the house. We'll be in soon." "Okay" Answered Alan.

Once Scott got back Haley was once again unconscious. So Alan ran, got her pills and put one in her mouth. About an half hour later haley woke up. Alan was fast a sleep by her. So she got up out of bed and to Jeff's office to talk to him. When she got there he was talking to John about her. " John, she always fainting." "Dad ,come on. She's Alan's friend. let her stay a while. She could help out. Don't forget to come get me tomorrow. You said I could have a week off." " Don't worry I won't. FAB John, see you tomorrow." After Jeff and John signed off, Jeff got up to go to bed. But when he opened the door there was Haley sitting on the floor. Jeff just stared at her for a bit . She was thinking about something but what. So Jeff just left her and went to bed.

Alan woke up and saw that Haley wasnt in her bed. So he went to look for her. When he found her she was still thinking outside of Jeff's office. So he waited in the shadows for a while then Haley got up and went into Jeff's office. So Alan went close to the door. Haley was talking to John. " Hi John, what's up?" " Nothin much. So I hear your fainting a lot again." " Yep, yet i dont know why The Hood would tell them that my pills keep me alive when all they do is get rid of my headaches and stomochaches. Oh, by the way. thanks for making them for me." No prob, it was fun." " So when are you going to tell them about me? I mean the truth." asked Haley. " Tomorrow after I talk to you when i get back." answered John. " Okay, night Dad." " Night honey, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alan was so shocked John having a kid. Him having a niece that was close to his age. Just the Haley walked out of Jeff's office. The she asked, "how long have been standing there? " " The whole time. Ok, I'm getting confused. I thought you were The Hood's daughter." Alan said confused. " No, John is my father. The Hood is my grandpa. And you're my uncle. Please don't tell anybody. Only you, John The Hood and me know. Everybody's going to find out tomorrow. " " I'm not going to tell anyone Haley. I promise." Alan just couldn't believe it. He was an uncle, Uncle Alan. Alan was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that Haley had left. So he went to see if she had gone back to bed. But she wasn't there. So Alan went to look for, she wasn't anywhere in the house so he went to look outside too. There she was looking at the stars and writing in a notebook. So Alan decided to go to bed. **

**Haley was doing what she loved to do what she loved to do. Look at the stars and write a song. It was about her world. About 1am Haley went to bed.**

**The next morning Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon left to get John. When Alan woke he went to check on Haley. She wasn't in her room so he checked outside and she wasn't there either. So He went to get some breakfast. About 5 min later Haley came in panting really hard. " Where have you been? " asked Alan. " Running around the island. " said Haley. "You ran around the whole island? " Alan asked shocked. " Yeah. " answered Haley. " How's your leg? " asked Alan. " Alan, I just came back from running around the whole island." Said Haley. " Oh yeah, I forgot." Alan said. Just then John came in. Haley just stood there as Alan ran to hug him. Then Jeff, Virgil, Gordon, and Scott came in. Then John said" Can I talk to you guys about something very important? " " Sure " answered Jeff. They all went into the living room to talk. " So what did you want to talk about John? " asked Scott. " I know who Haley is." " We all do John. " Jeff said. Then John called Haley to come in. When Haley came in John asked," Haley why don't you tell them? " " OK" answered Haley." What john…uh I mean my dad is trying to say is-" " what a min? Did you just say Dad? " Gordon interrupted. " Yes, Uncle Gordon. " Answered Haley. Then John said " everybody meet my daughter, Haley." " What in the world are you talking about? " asked Scott. Then Haley said, " I'm going to go outside for a while? " "Ok but I want to talk to you so don't go far. " said John. " Ok but I'm going to run around the island again ok? " said Haley. " Ok but be back in ten min.," said John. " Ok. Later do you want to race me? You promised you would." Asked Haley. "OK" said John. Now scat, missy.**

**Later John started to get worried. Haley said she would be back in 10 min but that was 2 hours ago. So Scott volunteered to go find her. Scott found her shirt and shorts. So Scott picked them up and went to look some more. Then Scott called in saying " I found her running towards the house. But wait, HALEY!!!! "Haley then fell to the ground after holding her head. She went down hard really hard.**

**After John heard Scott yell he ran out to she what was going on. Scott was just running up with Haley. John grabbed Haley and put her down on the ground. He knew what was happening. It happened a lot. So he just waited 5 min. Then after she didn't wake up he ran and got her pills and popped one in her mouth.**

**When Haley woke up she was lying in her bed with John sleeping in a chair. She heard someone talking out side the door. She was too tired to see who it was so she went back to sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning John woke up next Haley's bed but she wasn't in it. So he went to get something to drink. Alan was in the fridge looking for some food. When he saw John walking up. Then he figured he wanted something to drink so he grabbed the water pitcher and held it out to John. " Why is it that you always know what I want? " John asked taking the pitcher.

" I had a feeling plus Haley should be back soon. " answered Alan coming out of the fridge with a nice big sandwich. Then Haley came in breathing heavy. " How was your run? "Asked Alan. "Good, seemed long but good." Answered Haley getting a glass. "Think maybe tomorrow you want to come with me Alan? " asked Haley.

"Maybe I might still be sleeping." Answered Alan with food in his mouth.

"I bet he couldn't even make it half way. " John said staring to laugh.

"I bet I could." Alan said proudly.

"Ok, about now, both of ya. " asked Haley.

" What about you? " asked John remembering last night.

"I'll be fine and you know it. "

" Fine lets go." Said John.

" Told you couldn't make it. " said John.

"So neither did you." said Haley.

"I went farther then you John." Said Alan.

"I went farther then both of ya. Plus at least I went around again." Bragged Haley. "Wait a minute, I'm stick on thunderbird 5 all year. At least both of you get to go outside when you want too. I cant." Said John.

"What about your time off? That's when you're always on the island expect when you take a day off completely and to go the mainland." Alan said. "That's when I'm busy doing things for people." answered John. "So you call sitting by the pool doing things for people?" Alan asked. "Yup, it's my life." answered John. They were so into their conversation that they hadn't noticed that Haley had left.

Haley had gone to her room to change into her bathing suit. She knew they would be talking for a while. So this was her chance to get away from everything. She grabbed her hat and notebook and sunk out to the other of the island. One day while running she saw something unusual. So she decided to check it out. Turns out it was a very big cave. She had taken flashlight, chair, sleeping bag, couple water bottles and some snack bars. No one knew but her. She came here every chance she got. One day she hoped that she would be able to somehow bring her small stereo. But today she would once again listen to the ocean and the animals. She knew she didn't have a lot of time today she had to hurry.

" Have you seen Haley, Scott? " asked john. " No, haven't seen her all morning." Answered Scott. "Ok if you see her-" "I'll tell her your looking for her." Interrupted Scott. "Thanks, later." John said walking out of the room. "Later" said Scott. ' I wonder where she could be.' Thought Scott.

Haley looked at her watch. ' Time to go, bet dads worried already.' Thought Haley leaving the cave. She had decided to leave her notebook in the cave. ' I'll come back later for it' she thought. When she got close to the house she could hear Alan, Gordon, and Virgil goofing off in the pool. When she got close she took of her shorts and hat off, left them on the steps and sunk up the steps. When she got the top she started running toward the pool, then jumped in making a big splash getting Scott and Jeff all wet. Jeff looked so mad he probably could tear off somebody's head. When Haley came up she went to get her stuff from the steps. When she got to the top again Scott was standing there looking very angry with John smiling trying not to laugh. " How ya doin, Scott? " Haley said before running in to the house. " You are so dead, Haley. So dead." Scott yelled going after her.

About 10 min later Scott came out holding Haley. He went to the pool. Through her in then jumped in after her. When she came up, she started to go over to get out but Scott came up. He then grabbed her leg pulling her in, then dunked her. Then Jeff said, "that's enough Scott. You don't want to kill your only niece now do you? "

" No, but she's got to pay for her crime. " said Scott bring her up. When she came up she wasn't even breathing hard. She just got out of the pool and went into the house. Then everybody could hear her music. She played it so loud that sometimes she would miss dinner since she couldn't hear anything but her music.

About 4 in the afternoon came out with a bag and said "I'm going to the ocean, later." " Later have fun be back by 6." yelled John." Fine." yelled Haley going down the steps. She knew that she wouldn't be back by then.

When Haley got to the cave she unpacked the bag. She took out her CD player, speakers, and a couple of CDs. She started her CD player and listened to music and wrote in her notebook.

About 6:30, Alan went out to look for her. When he got close to the cave he heard music then it just stopped. "I'm hearing things again," said Alan. He walked right by the cave but didn't notice it.

Haley heard Alan coming so she quickly turned off the music and hid. As soon as he was gone she packed up her stuff and went back to the house. Then sunk into her room. As soon as she sat down on her bed there was a knock on the door. So she got up and answered it. It was Virgil. "Hey, can I come in? " asked Virgil. " Sure, what's up? " asked Haley. " I've been wondering where you've been going to all day.," asked Virgil.

" I don't want to tell you. " answered Haley. " Come on, Haley. You know you can tell me anything. " Complained Virgil. " No, now if you'll excuse me I need to be alone again." Haley said grabbing her bag. "So leave me alone!" screamed Haley running out of her room. " That's weird.," thought Virgil.

Jeff was sitting in his office doing some paperwork when Haley walked by." Haley, can you come here for minute?" asked Jeff. "Now what do you want?" asked Haley walking into Jeff's office. " I want to know where you go everyday? " asked Jeff. "The beach. Where else would I go? " Haley said in a cocky voice. " What do you have in the bag? " Asked Jeff. " Stuff what else do you think I would have? A body? " Haley said starting to get angry and more cocky. " Let me see? " Jeff asked. "NO!" Haley yelled as she left. " Haley, you get back here right this instance," yelled Jeff. Haley never came back.

After leaving Jeff's office Haley went to the kitchen to grab more snack bars and some water, then left for the cave. Once she got there she took everything out and left to go back to the house for more things.

After being stop by Alan, Haley had gotten back to the cave with her towel and some extra clothes, then she went run around the island again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

John was getting worried about Haley. It was already 10 at night and no one had seen her since breakfast. Scott and Gordon had looked twice for her but no luck. She wasn't in her room or in any of the thunderbird's silos. Then Jeff, Scott, Virgil came in from their last hunt. "No luck." Jeff said as he sat down in his lazy boy. "We looked every place Haley likes. " Virgil said. "Maybe I shouldn't have started to fight with her. She would be sitting in her room." "Wait a minute, you two had an argument too?" asked Jeff. "Yeah, over where she had been going every day after her run." answered Virgil. "Same thing with me." said Jeff. "By the way has anyone seen Alan? "asked Scott. " No, not since after my fight with Haley. " answered Virgil. "Not since I woke up." answered John. "Not at all today." answered Jeff. Then Gordon came in saying " Al just called, he found Haley." "Where? " John asked. "On the other side of the island." answered Gordon. "Let's go." Jeff said as he walked toward the door. "Wait Dad, Alan said that they had talked and that she wanted to be alone for a while. Alan should be back soon." Gordon said. Just as Gordon finished Alan walked in. "Hey, Haley said we shouldn't wait up for her." Alan said. "Why in the world would she say that?" asked John. "No clue." answerd Alan walking toward the stairs. "Night everybody. " Alan yelled as he walked up the stairs. "Night." Jeff yelled. "I wonder where she is." Virgil said. "John, you look tired, go to bed." Jeff said. "Ok, see you in the moring." John said walking towards the stairs. "Night, John." Scott said. "Night, John." also walking towards the stairs. "Come on boys. Everybody to bed" "Ok, Dad." Scott said following Virgil and Gordon.

The next morning John got up early. He went to see if Haley was in her room. ' Maybe she went running.' John thought. So he went back to his room to get dressed. But instead he fell back a sleep.

"John, wake up. Come on wake up. It's already one in the afternoon." Alan said shaking John's shoulder. "Ok, ok, I'm up. What do you want?" "Haley hasn't come back yet." "What!" "She hasn't come back yet." Alan said very slowly. "Alan, please tell me your joking." John said getting out of bed. "I'm seriously not joking." Alan said walking out of John's room.

Haley looked at her watch. 'Wow, it's already one.' thought Haley. Then Haley quickly packed everything up. And started running towards the house. When Haley got close to the stairs she could hear splashing and laughter. Once she got to the top of the stairs she saw Gordon, Scott, And Virgil all trying to dunk Alan. "You're doing it all wrong." shouted Haley walking towards the pool. "How do you do then miss troubled butt?" asked Scott getting out of the pool. "Let me drop of my stuff and I'll show you." Haley said walking towards the house. "Fine with me." Scott said before jumping back into the pool. Haley then started to run.

"John, go outside, play with your brothers. Haley will come back and you know it." said Tin-Tin pushing John towards the door. Just then Haley came running in. "Watch out, fast girl comin' through." yelled Haley running as fast as she could to her room. About a minute later Haley came running out to the pool. "Here she comes down the home stretch." yelled Virgil. "Move if you're smart!" Haley yelled as she jumped into the pool. "Haley Lucille Tracy French, get you troubled butt over here." yelled John looking furriest. "I'm in trouble." whispered Haley. "Duh Haley, you were gone for about a day without any body knowing where you were." whispered Virgil. "Yes, Daddy." Haley said so cute with a puppy dogface on. "Don't you try that on me, missy." John said very, very angrily. "Where in the world have you been?" John shouted. " The beach." Haley said, head down. "Try again." John said. "The beach and the jungle." Haley said now looking John right in the eye. "Go to your room. Don't

come out till I say." John said starting to calm down. "Yes, sir." Haley said saluting. Then Haley started to run to her room. " And no music." John yelled just before she got to the door. "John, I think that was a bit to hard." Jeff said very softly. "I know. But it was hard not to do. Plus she should be used to it by now." John said still looking at the door. "Why do you say that?" asked Virgil. "Noticed how she saluted and said yes, sir."John said looking at Virgil. "Military school." Scott said. "Wow, Trouble or nothing better?" asked Jeff. "Trouble, always sneaking out. Never even bothering to call. That kind of stuff." John said staring at the ocean. "Why was she with The Hood then?" asked Gordon. "After Ashli died, I took her out and she's been living with The Hood ever since." answered John. "But why didn't you tell us about her?" asked Virgil. "I don't know." answered John. "John, why don't you go cool off and I'll go talk to Haley." Jeff said pushing John towards the beach. "Fine but I still want to talk to her." John answered as he walked down the steps.

Jeff softly knocked on the Haley's door. There was no answer. So Jeff walked in. He looked around the room, Haley wasn't there. He check her bathroom, she wasn't there either. Then he checked the balcony. There she was writing in her notebook. "Haley can we talk." Jeff said walking towards her. "Leave me alone." Haley said. "Haley, it's going to easier to talk to me then John. So talk to me." Jeff said. "I know, but right now I want to be alone." Haley said looking him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were red. "Just answer me one question. How did your mom die?" "She died in a car accident about two years ago. One day Dad came and took me home. And on the way he told me. I didn't talk to him the rest of the way home. Then he sent me to live with the Hood. Then G-pa taught me a lot about computers." "Like what?" Jeff asked. "A lot of things, but stuff only with my laptop." Haley answered. "You have a laptop?" "Yeah, how esle am I supposed to do my homework." "Can I see?" asked Jeff sitting down. "Sure let me grab it." Haley said getting up. Then Haley went and grabbed her laptop from under her bed. "Here." Haley said handing it to Jeff. "Thanks." Jeff said turning it on. The wallpaper she had was a lot of different pictures. "That's me and my friends at school." Haley said pointing to a picture of her, three girls and two boys. "That's me and my mom the night of my birthday." Haley said pointing to a picture or her and Ashli in front of a mall. "Who do you look like?" "Counts on what color my hairs is." Haley answered.

Once John got the beach, he say right down. 'Why do I have to be so hard on her?' John thought tears forming in his eyes. 'Why did you have to die, Ash? Why?' He felt coming down his face. He wiped them away then go up and went back to the house.

"Wow, seven A+'s and an a A-. I haven't seen grades like that for a while." Jeff looking at Haley's grades. "Yeah, but mine are mostly about computers some way or another. I also finished my stuff for first semester." Haley said. "When do you start? Jeff asked. "Last week, why?" "You did half a year of work in one week?" Jeff asked. " No, half a week. I had nothin better to do." Haley answered. "One more question then I think I better go. I still got work to do. How did you help Alan in math and English? " Jeff said. "Internet." Then Jeff left.

"Hey John, did know Haley finished half a years work in half a week?" Jeff said when John walked into his office. "No, did she really?" John asked shocked. "Yep. go ask her." Jeff said returning to his paper work.

John softly knocked on Haley's door. "Go away!" Haley yelled. John opened the door there was Haley reading a book. "We need to talk." John said sitting down on Haley's bed. "No, we don't. Just give me my punishment and be on your way." Haley said not stopping to read. "Ok, tomorrow you have to 2 laps around the island, 20 push ups, and 10 laps in the pool. Have fun." John said leaving. 'Finally something easy.' Haley thought. 'He always goes easy on me then mom did and I love it!'

"How'd it go?" asked Virgil. "I think to easy." answered John. "How easy?" asked Scott. "Two laps around the island, 20 push ups, and 10 laps in the pool." answered John. "John! You know she can do that easily." Virgil said. "It's how she's has always paid." John answered. "You're an idiot." Scott said. " I know we all are." John said leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning John got up early. He went to if Haley was still sleeping. He quickly opened the door to see her sitting up typing on her laptop. "What are you doing?" John asked as he walked in. "Talkin' to friends, downloading music, and reading stories my friends sent me." Haley answered. "Who ya talkin to today?" "JP, JG, HB, JD, JL. Pretty much the whole crew." answered Haley. "Punishment, today, 2 Hours with me. Got it?" "Readin ya loud and clear Pops. " Haley answered smiling. Then John left closing the door.

Two hours later John went to get Haley. He opened her door. She wasn't there. Just then Scott walked by. "Hey, have you seen Haley?" John asked as he closed Haley's door. "Yeah about 40 min ago. Why?" "Punishment." answered John. "Don't be stupid." Scott said walking away. "Never." John said going back into Haley's room.

Haley was making her way to the cave. She was going to stop by then try to leave. Once she got there she sat down for a bit. "Thought you would come here." "Where else am I supposed to go." Haley said. "But why not talk to somebody?" "I hate talking, Alan, and you know that." Haley said walking to the cave. " But Haley come on this isn't the only way out." "Yes it is." Haley said. "Haley, what are you doing?" Alan asked. "Living life the way I want to." Haley answered leaving.

"Has anyone seen Haley or Alan?" Jeff asked as he walked out to the pool. "Nope." Scott answered before he jumped into the pool. "Note at all." Gordon said sitting on the edge of the pool. "Their probably at Haley's secret stop talking." John said. "But when they get back Haley's goin to be in so much trouble." "Don't be stupid, John." Scott said getting out of the pool.

"So who are we going to see again?" Alan asked turning away from the plane window. "Some friends from my school." Answered Haley. "And why am I going again?" Alan asked. "Cause you wanted to and my friends want to meet you." Haley answered before putting headphones on. A couple min later she took them off. "Alan, you know what you need to do?" "What?" "Shut up and stop asking so many question." After that she put her headphones back on and didn't say anything else. So Alan fell asleep.

"You can't find them anywhere?" Jeff said looking up from his people magazine. "We've looked in every possible place. We even called for them. Alan would have answered." Virgil answered. "No body tell John or he'll blow his top." Gordon said. "I think he already has." Jeff said.

Meanwhile, Haley and Alan had just gotten off the plane. "Hey, Haley!" "Come on Alan." Haley said grabbing Alan's arm. "J.P, JoJo what's up?" Haley said when they got to two people about Haley's age. "Nothin much, you?" Joseph said. "Same." Haley answered. "Who's your friend?" Jen asked eyeing Alan. "Guys meet my Uncle Alan Tracy." Haley said putting an arm around Alan's neck. "Hey, I'm Joseph and this is the lovely Jennifer." "Thanks JoJo." Jen said hitting Joseph. "Oww, What was that for?" Joseph said holding he arm. "Being stupid." Jen said. "Who said I was being stupid?" Joseph said looking at Haley then Jen. "'And this the lovely Jennifer' sounds stupid to me. " Haley said. "It's true." Joseph said putting his arm around Jen's shoulders. "Yeah, right." Jen said taking his arm of her. "Come on, let's go." Haley said Grabbing Joseph and Jen by the neck.

"Where could they be?" Scott said as he sat in an over stuffed chair. "Our problem is how." Gordon said starring out the window. "What do we do now?" Jeff asked. "Haley is doing something dumb. Alan is with her, and she has her necklace on I gave her." John said. "What does the necklace have to do with this?" Scott asked. "Two things, her good luck charm and a tracking device." John said holding up his necklace. "Your good, John, very good." Jeff said taking the necklace.

Hey, what have you been up to lately?" Joseph asked. "Visiting family and do my courses." Haley answered. "So when are you coming back to G.W.M.A.?" Jen asked. "No clue." Haley answered. "Haley is something wrong? Normally you would be talking non-stop. Joseph said. "JoJo, how do you know I talk non-stop?" Haley said looking straight into Joseph's eyes. " I have my resources… Haylie and Jonathan are such blabber mouths." Joseph said with a big smile. Haley justed rolled her eyes.


	7. AN

Hey guys

I decieded to give up on rewriting this. I thought I would be able to but nothing is coming out of my fingertips. Well, there is just don't for Thunderbirds. I started thinking about how it would go but then completely changed the plot and story, then just gave up. Since I kept getting headaches and being up at 3 in the morning. So anyone really interested in this story I'm sorry. Nothing is coming out. I'm thinking about continueing my other idea but that might just end up being a summer project. Once again I'm sorry.

MO


End file.
